Boku No Hero Academia Nichijou
by LZ17
Summary: Como dice el titulo. Mira un día "ordinario" en la vida cotidiana de nuestros héroes favoritos.
1. Calma en la tormenta

Calma.

Era la única palabra que venía a la mente del joven portador del One For All, Midoriya Izuku, al mirar el azulado cielo de la tarde bajo la sombra de un solitario árbol que se encontraba en las afueras del campus de la U.A.

Tareas terminadas. Entrenamiento completado. Ningún examen a la vuelta de la esquina. Y lo que sería una caminata en búsqueda de nuevas tácticas y estrategias con relación al enfrentamiento de diferentes tipos de quirks. Acabo recostándose a las sombras de un árbol siendo hipnotizado por el cielo lleno de nubes de distintos tamaños.

Básicamente, una de las tantas representaciones de un fin de semana ordinario de un estudiante común y corriente. Lo que sería casi como una herejía al ser un estudiante que está aprendiendo a como ser un gran héroe a futuro.

Pero ahora, como si del mundo dominado por una extraña mutación bio-genética que les dio la maldición y la bendición de tener habilidades que escapaban de la comprensión humana, hubiera desaparecido.

Midoriya Izuku, estaba en un estado que ya parecía efímero en sus memorias.

Estaba calmado.

Rebosante de una paz casi inexistente en la profesión que deseaba ejercer con todo su corazón.

Pero ahora, solo había paz en su ser.

Y con una ligera sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Cerró los ojos dejando que el viento viajase a través de su cuerpo.

— Oye… Midoriya…

Pero sin previo aviso, una voz llego a los oídos de Midoriya. Lo que le obligó al joven a salir de su estado de letargo para tomar una posición donde pudiera reconocer al perteneciente de la voz.

— Oh… Kirishima… — Respondió el peliverde al girar su cabeza con dirección de dónde provenía la voz. Encontrándose con su amigo de cabellos rojos y puntiagudos cerca del árbol que le brindaba la sombra donde descansaba.

— _Yo…_ — Respondió Kirishima en forma de saludo, acercándose donde estaba recostado Midoriya con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? — Ni lento ni perezoso, Kirishima inicio la conversación con el peliverde.

A lo que respondió.

— Quería hacer una caminata para analizar y crear técnicas que me ayudarían a enfrentarme a distintos tipos de quirks... Pero acabe casi a punto de dormirme en el césped. — Dijo esa última parte desviando la mirada sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado de su raro cambio de planes.

A lo que su amigo se le escapo una ligara risa de sus labios al escuchar la honestidad con la que hablaba su compañero de clase.

— No te culpo Midoriya, a veces uno solo necesita relajarse. — Respondió con una sonrisa de empatía al muchacho, acercándose cada vez más donde estaba su compañero.

— ¿Esta bien si también me recuesto? — Pregunto señalando al césped donde el peliverde estaba recostado, esperando no incomodarlo.

A lo que el joven respondió con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto.

— Gracias. — Dijo tomando posición en el lugar, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y tirándose de lleno a la naturaleza.

— Viejo… — Dijo sosteniendo la palabra por la sensación de suavidad que le daba el terreno. — Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan relajado…

— Creo que entiendo ese sentimiento. — Respondió Midoriya sintiendo el deseo de también dejar que el peso de su cuerpo sea llevado al piso. Deseo que se cumplió al no soportar más la tentación.

— ¿Por cierto? ¿Que estabas haciendo por aquí? — Pregunto el peliverde al ver la incorporación de su compañero en su zona de relajación.

— Lo mismo que tú. — Respondió con honestidad ante la sencilla pregunta. — Caminaba por aquí, pero fue una sorpresa que te encontrara por aquí.

Finalizo estirando su cuerpo haciendo tronar algunos huesos estresados.

— Momentos como estos son tan cortos… — Dijo Kirishima casi en susurro al observar las nubes que había en el cielo. Provocando curiosidad en Midoriya al no escuchar con claridad lo que su compañero había dicho.

— Oh… Chicos…

Hasta que a la distancia se pudo escuchar una voz femenina. Y al unísono, levantaron sus cuerpos para ver de quien era la voz.

— Uraraka-san…

Respondieron en sincronía al ver quién era el que les llamo la atención.

— También estoy aquí… — Respondió Tsuyu quien estaba a espaldas de la chica de cabello color té.

— Oh… Tsuyu-chan. Lo siento, no te podía ver ya que estabas detrás de ella. — Dijo Kirishima sintiéndose apenado al no percatarse de la presencia de su compañera de cabello verde.

— No te preocupes, creo que eso es porque soy más baja que Ochako-chan. Pero no importa. Kero. — Respondió soltando una pequeña risa en su inexpresivo rostro, provocando una sonrisa en su compañera.

— A- A todo esto. ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí chicas? — Pregunto Midoriya al ver al dúo que tenían al frente del lugar donde descansaban.

— Había llevado a Tsuyu-chan a una nueva tienda de mochi que se encontraba por esta zona, quería que me acompañara para elegir unos nuevos sabores que habían llegado. — Respondo Uraraka ante la duda de su compañero peliverde mostrando una bolsa de plástico que parecía contener distintas cajas con diferentes sabores de mochi.

— Con que, aprovechando el fin de semana a su estilo ¿Eh? — Respondió Kirishima con una leve sonrisa.

— Si… — Dijo Tsuyu para reafirmar la respuesta, pero sintiendo una duda. — Y ustedes chicos. ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Relajándonos. — Respondieron el peliverde y el pelirrojo al unísono.

— Que rápidos. — Dijeron de igual manera sus compañeras.

— Bien… — Dijo Uraraka al ver que solo estaban interrumpiendo el momento de relajación del dúo de chicos. Y también porque quería probar esos nuevos sabores en la sala de los dormitorios.

— Supongo que nos retiramos. Disfruten su tiempo libre. — Finalizo con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano libre que tenía tomando algunos pasos junto a Tsuyu, alejándose de los chicos.

— Esperen… — Respondió Kirishima sorprendiendo al dúo femenino.

— ¿Que sucede Kirishima-chan? — Pregunto Asui ante el repentino llamado de su compañero pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué tal si se quedan aquí a comer su mochi? Después de todo, este lugar es muy cómodo. — Sugirió amablemente el pelirrojo con una sonrisa haciendo énfasis en el lugar donde estaban.

— Ki- Kirishima. No creo que eso sea buena idea, ellas ya estaban dirigiendo a los dormitorios… — Respondió Midoriya sintiéndose algo incómodo por la repentina sugerencia de su amigo, creyendo que molestaría a sus compañeras de clase.

— ¿Estás seguro? Podría darles hambre si probamos el mochi frente a ustedes. — Dijo Asui ante la sugerencia de su amigo.

— No se preocupen, yo ya almorcé… — Dijo Kirishimia rodeando su brazo en el hombro de Midoriya. — Y no creo que este chico tenga hambre. ¿O sí?

Midoriya recordó que había almorzado hace unas horas, por lo que solo le quedaba responde a la pregunta en forma de broma de su compañero.

— Por supuesto que no-

Pero fue detenido por el rugido de su estómago, acompañado también por el del pelirrojo. Ocasionando un largo e incómodo silencio.

— Tal vez un poco. — Respondieron ambos con cara de póker, al ser la única cara que podían poner por el ruido.

Lo que solo provoco una ligera risa en ambas chicas al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros.

— Esta bien, las compartiremos… — Respondió Uraraka mostrando la bolsa de compras que llevaba acercándose al duo.

— Te devolveremos el dinero.

— No es necesario, chicos. — Dijo Ochako despreocupada sacando la primera caja de mochi que había comprado de la tienda.

— Honestamente, estaba a punto de pedirle a Ochako-chan que nos quedáramos. Tenía curiosidad por saber si lo que decía Kirishima-chan era verdad. Kero. — Respondió Asui con honestidad poniendo uno de sus dedos en la comisura de sus labios.

— Sí que te debe gustar la naturaleza ¿Eh? — Respondió su amiga con una ligera sonrisa.

A lo que solo pudo responder asintiendo la cabeza ligeramente sonrojada.

— Kero. Kero.

Acercándose a los chicos, tomaron sus lugares y empezaron a repartir las diferentes cajas de mochi que había conseguido de la tienda.

Uno a uno. Empezaron a probar los diferentes sabores que habían comprado sus compañeras.

Algunos dulces. Otros salados. Uno con una consistencia muy salada que solo provoco que Midoriya sacara la lengua al punto de mantenerla por casi cinco minutos. Como otro de sabor wasabi que tomo por sorpresa a Kirishima, provocando que su boca ardiera al punto de casi salirle llamas de su boca. Lo que solo provoco muchas risas por parte de sus compañeros y ellos mismos.

Finalizando con una competencia de adivinar qué forma mostraba las nubes del cielo.

— Capa de héroe. — Respondió Midoriya señalando la nube a la que se refería.

— Hum… Músculos. — Dijo Kirishima al ver la nube que señalaba su compañero.

— No… — Decía Uraraka. — Es mochi.

— No es bueno pensar en comida todo el tiempo… Y creo que es una roca. — Respondió Tsuyu.

— ¿Seguro que estamos viendo la misma nube? — Pregunto Midoriya bajando el brazo con el que apuntaba su nube.

A lo que sus compañeros respondieron.

— No…

Provocando varias risas por parte del grupo. Para al instante, seguir con su juego.

— Gato…

— Casco espacial…

— Hoja…

— Brazalete…

Y siguió…

— Cinturón…

— Perrito…

— Cerezos…

— Árbol…

Y siguió…

— ¡All Might…!

— Esqueleto…

— Abuelito…

— Hueso…

Y siguió…

— …

— …

— …

— …

Y siguió hasta el punto en el cual dejaron que sus cuerpos llegaran al estado de letargo, donde cada uno acabo siendo llevado por el momento de paz, quedándose tranquilamente dormidos.

Por qué en un mundo que a pesar de tener sus altas y bajas. En un mundo que está en constante movimiento.

A veces, y solo a veces. Puede haber calma durante la tormenta.

* * *

Omake:

En una de sus habituales caminatas para mantenerse en forma. El joven Mirio Togata, el joven de sonrisa inquebrantable, estaba trotando alrededor de las calles fuera de los campus de la U.A.

Hasta detenerse cerca de una banca que estaba por la acera que recorría, tomando un trago de la botella de agua que había amarrado con una correa en su cintura.

— Que cansancio… — Suspiro el joven después de haberle dado unas diez vueltas a la manzana. Este era su onceava.

— Bien… Creo que este fue la última. —Respondió exhausto pero manteniendo su sonrisa para estirar sus músculos después de tanto entrenamiento.

— ¿Huh?

Pero al momento de girar su cuerpo, vio una escena muy pocas veces vista para sus ojos.

Lo que solo provoco una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, sacando su celular poniendo la aplicación de cámara.

— Click.

Un ligero click se escuchó proveniente del celular. Además de que el mismo había pronunciado el ruido con su boca.

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, guardo la foto que había tomado.

— Momentos como estos son tan cortos. — Se dijo a sí mismo en susurro guardando su celular.

— Creo que puedo dar una vuelta más a la manzana. — Dijo con las energías misteriosamente renovadas, volviendo a correr por la acera.

Alejándose del grupo de Midoriya, Uraraka, Tsuyu y Kirishima, en ese respectivo orden.

* * *

 **Puf…**

 **Bien… Bien… Bien… Posiblemente algunos me reconozcan y otros no. Después de todo. Solo cambie mi nombre por algunas letras y números. Y no estuve mucho tiempo activo en esta plataforma. Jeje. Pero lo único que quiero decir si estás leyendo esto, es:**

 **Hola.**

 **Estoy muy agradecido de que leyeras este capítulo. Espero que haya sido de tu agrada. Deja una review si hubo algo que te gusto o que no te gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Y con actualizarlo…**

 **Solo diré:**

" **Lo que tenga que salir. Saldrá"**

 **Por lo que, o sean pacientes o no esperen mucho. (Para los que me conocen, no quiero cometer los mismos errores).**

 **Bien. Hasta el próximo capítulo. QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA. Plus ultra...**


	2. La curiosidad del gato

Dentro de una cómoda sala en los dormitorios de los alumnos de tercer año de la U.A. Se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos plateados con un cuerno en la cabeza, garabateando en un pequeño cuaderno con lápices de colores, retratando a lo que presuntamente era, uno de sus héroes favoritos.

Lemillion.

Reconocible por el numero un millón que se encontraba en el pecho de la figura que dibujaba.

— Huh…

Y al ver lo que ella consideraba una buena representación del joven de pelo rubio, lo dejo al lado de otro dibujo de un sujeto de traje verde con orejas de conejo.

Preparando otra hoja en la cual estaba por dibujar al siguiente héroe que quería retratar, sintió la necesidad de levantarse en búsqueda de un vaso de agua por la larga jornada de dibujos que estaba haciendo.

Acercándose a la cocina, se llevó una pequeña banca en la cual podría alcanzar la alacena de la cocina, y subiéndose en ella, tomo el vaso más cercano que podía alcanzar sus pequeñas manos.

Bajándose de ella, volvió a arrastrar la silla para llegar a la mesa en cual se encontraba una jarra que presuntuosamente debería tener agua en su interior.

— ¿Uh? — Exclamo cuando agarro la jarra con sus dos manos al sentir lo liviano que estaba, percatándose que el interior del envase no había ningún liquido bebible.

En ese momento, decidió dejar la jarra junto con el vaso en la mesa.

Sintiéndose algo desanimada, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar a algún profesor que le ayudara. Pero recordó que en las horas de la mañana todos estaban de trabajo. Y también que tanto Lemillion como sus otros dos compañeros, de los cuales no se acordaba bien sus nombres, habían salido para algo llamado "recomponer el refrigerador". Y tomar agua del fregadero no era opción. Ya le habían enseñado las consecuencias de dicho acto.

Por lo que, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a algún mayor en la solitaria y espaciosa sala en la que se encontraba.

Sabía que nada malo podía pasarle. Estaba siendo cuidada por los héroes.

Pero…

Eso no detenía el familiar y espantoso sentimiento de la soledad en una habitación.

Sentía como unos escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Como si volviera a estar dentro de esas oscuros, vacías y frías paredes de concreto que solo traía malos augurios y memorias impronunciables al ver a cualquier persona pasar por la puerta.

— No.

Se dijo a si misma al sentir como unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, dándose una pequeña bofetada, reacción que aprendió de la chica de cabello celeste por si había algo que le molestaba, y decidió volver a sus dibujos esperando a que algún mayor regresara y le pudiera ayudar a satisfacer su necesidad de sed.

* * *

— Listo.

Exclamo Kouta al verse en el espejo y notar que las líneas de marcador que formaban con anterioridad la cara de un gato, habían desaparecido después de una intensa y extenuante lavada en el baño de la sala de los dormitorios de los alumnos de primer año de la U.A.

— No volveré a jugar piedra, papel o tijera con esa chica invisible. — Se dijo a sí mismo en forma de reflexión después de entrar en una competición planeada por una chica de piel rosa, donde el que pierda tenía el privilegio de garabatear en la cara del otro. Si había tenido algo de suerte en ganar las primeras cinco rondas de la competencia, al momento de jugar con la chica invisible no supo si había ganado o perdido, y lo que decía la chica para exclamar que había elegido una de las tres opciones antes dichas, era muy cuestionable.

Al salir del baño con una toalla en mano y con su característica gorra ya puesta, podía ver a lo lejos como los demás jóvenes de los dormitorios seguían en la competencia de piedra, papel o tijeras, esperando a ver quién era el invicto que marcaría la cara de todos. Curioso fue la sorpresa al ver que la chica con la cual había perdido tenia garabateado una cara de caricatura en lo que supondría seria su rostro al ver las líneas de tinta flotando.

— No es justo Ojirou, seguro hiciste trampa. — Respondió la chica invisible con un puchero.

— No- No… No fue muy difícil saber lo que habías puesto. — Dijo el chico con una cola gigantesca, tratando de contener la risa al ver como había quedado la cara de su compañera.

— ¿Aun no entiendo como sabes lo que puso? — Pregunto un joven de cabello rubio siendo fácilmente ignorado por ser el siguiente en la competencia.

Que si bien, sería un escenario divertido de mirar. Sin previo aviso, Kouta había desaparecido de la sala, dejando la toalla usada en el picaporte de la puerta del baño.

— Bien. — Dijo al estar en la entrada de los dormitorios.

— ¿Dónde estará los dormitorios de los de tercer año? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, sintiendo curiosidad de que especie de personas serían los de tercer año, al escuchar como su héroe, Midoriya Izuku y sus amigos parecían no parar de hablar de ellos.

Si bien había visto y escuchado como él y sus amigos se habían enfrentado a grandes amenazas. Muchos de ellos parecían poner en un estandarte más alto que ha ellos mismos al hablar de los tercer año. En especial a un grupo llamado "Los tres grandes."

Si bien no le interesaba mucho los héroes, desde el sacrificio que había tomado Midoriya con tal de salvarlo de aquel monstruo lleno de músculos, había sentido algo de curiosidad de saber que especie de personas era los que se estaban formando para ser héroes. Creía que comprando unas zapatillas parecidas al del peliverde entendería un poco, pero no le convencía del todo.

Por lo que, como si se tratara de un gato, dejo que la curiosidad lo llevara a descubrir las cosas por sí mismo. Por lo que tomo la idea de que la siguiente visita que harían a los jóvenes en formación, aprovecharía para descubrir quiénes eran esos "Tres Grandes", de quienes no faltaba que fueran el tema en la conversación de los jóvenes.

Y ahí estaba, parado en frente de los dormitorios sintiéndose un poco desorientado por lo extenso que era el lugar, pero sin perder el sentimiento de conocer a esos "Tres grandes".

Por lo que, guiándose de su intuición, empezó a caminar.

— Suponiendo que estos son los de primer año… Los dormitorios deben de estar en orden ascendente. — Se dijo a si mismo convencido de su resolución siguiendo una posible lógica universal.

Y siguiendo su propio argumento, empezó a caminar en línea recta esperando encontrarse con los dormitorios de tercer año.

1-B.

2-A.

2-B.

Estudios generales.

Estudio de soporte técnico.

Veía diferentes dormitorios pero no el que deseaba.

— ¿Que tan largo es este lugar? — Se dijo a si mismo al sentir como sus piernas ya no daban para más después haber recorrido muchos metros de la zona sin éxito alguno.

Deteniéndose un rato, y recostándose con un muro cercano, empezó a retomar energías, sintiendo su garganta un poco rasposa.

Por lo que había decidido utilizar su quirk para refrescarse del cansancio que sentía.

"Mala idea." Fue lo que pensó al disparar su propio quirk en su cara, que si bien tenia algo de control sobre el, no podía controlar muy bien la cantidad de agua que quería disparar. Por lo que envés de dispararse un pequeño choro de agua a su boca, acabo siendo como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua.

— Genial. — Dijo con sarcasmo al ver que se encontraba completamente empapado.

— Creo que será mejor que vuelva con Midoriya-san y los demás. — Se dijo a si mismo al ver que su búsqueda no había resultado como quería. — Pero no puedo mostrarme de esta manera…

Sintiéndose algo irritado por lo incomodo que era sentir lo mojado de su ropa, vio que se encontraba frente a uno de los dormitorios que suponía ser de alguna de las clases de la U.A.

Lo que hizo que Kouta se sintiera un poco aliviado.

— Espero que me dejen usar su baño. — Dijo con esperanza, creyendo que las personas que lo atenderían serían tan amables como los jóvenes de primer año. Que si bien no era del todo incorrecto.

— ¿Huh?

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la puerta de dicho dormitorio estaba entrecerrada.

— ¿Es raro que los héroes sean tan despistados? — Susurro para sí mismo, tomando la perilla de la puerta, entrando a la sala.

— Con su permiso.

Y lo que esperaba a que fuera una sala lleno de jóvenes un poco mayores a los que era Midoriya.

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Huh?

Lo que encontró fue algo muy inesperado.

— Ah…

Era una niña. Una niña de cabellos plateados, posiblemente de la misma edad que él, y lo que más destacaba, era el cuerno que había en la cabeza de dicha persona. Que si bien no era algo de lo que haya que sorprenderse, en una situación como esta solo podía decir.

— ¿Hola…? — Saludo Kouta a la niña al ver el incómodo silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

Y la niña, al escuchar el saludo del extraño niño empapado. Intento corresponderle.

— B-Buenas-

Pero fue abruptamente detenida por una repentina toz que ataco su garganta.

— ¿Que- Que pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto Kouta preocupa por la repentina reacción de la niña. Quien después de haber tosido lo suficiente para relajarse, solo pudo decir con una suave voz.

— Agua.

— ¿Agua?

Y por instinto, Kouta empezó a revisar por toda la sala si había algo donde pudiera darle agua, al escuchar como la voz de la niña parecía estar algo rasposa.

— Oh…

Y acercándose a la mesa, donde para su suerte había una pequeña silla, agarro el único vaso que se encontraba. Y sin que se diera cuenta, puso la palma de su mano y empezó a crear agua de ella, sirviéndola en el vaso.

— Ten. — Dijo acercando el vaso a la niña. Quien se sentía algo confundida al ver de dónde había salido el agua.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Kouta sintiéndose preocupa del porque la niña no tomaba el vaso que había servido.

Y de un momento a otro, la niña tomo el vaso.

— Muchas gracias. — Dijo de manera inaudible, empezando a beber el líquido.

Y después de haberse acabo todo el contenido. La niña pudo hablar con claridad.

— !Oh...¡ !Muchas gracias! — Exclamo con alegría y con una sonrisa al dejar de sentir su garganta seca.

Lo que provoco que Kouta desviara la mirada a otro lado sintiéndose avergonzado por el cumplido de la niña.

— N- No… hay de que…

Fue un extraño momento para el joven Kouta, quien nunca había experimentado algo parecido en su corta vida.

— ¿Huh?

Pero como si las sorpresas no se acabaran en un día. Vio un montón de papeles tirados en el piso con distintos dibujos, algunos irreconocibles. Pero hubo uno que le llamo tentativamente la atención.

Un dibujo de un sujeto de cabello y traje verde con unas orejas como conejo que parecían formar parte del disfraz, pero si hubo algo que más le llamo la atención, era lo que parecían ser unas zapatillas color rojo.

Lo que le hizo preguntar con miedo a equivocarse.

— Oye… ¿Este quién es? — Dijo sujetando el dibujo de la figura verde.

Y la niña, al ver que el chico sentía curiosidad por saber a quién había dibujado. Respondió con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

— Él es el señor Deku.

Y con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Kouta, al recordar el nombre de héroe que tenía la persona que lo había salvado, se sintió tentado a preguntar.

— ¿Conoces a Midoriya-san?

— ¿Midori-? ¿Que?

— ¿Quiero decir…? ¿A Deku?

— ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Él fue quien me salvo junto a señor Lemillion!

— ¿Quién es el señor Lemillion? — Pregunto ante el extraño nombre.

— Espera… — Dijo la niña buscando entre las hojas que había estado dibujando.

— ¡Él es! — Respondió mostrando el dibujo.

— ¡Eh…! ¡¿Con que él es del que Midoriya-san no para de hablar…?!

— ¿Mido-? ¿Qué?

— ¡Quiero decir…! ¡Deku!

Y así, continuaron su curiosa conversación. Donde hablaron de lo que les agradaba de cada héroe que los había salvado, de las personas que habían conocido después de eso, de la experiencia de haber sido rescatado por cada uno de ellos.

Y aunque la conversación había sido larga y reveladora para ambos.

Kouta todavía tenía una duda con respecto a la niña.

— ¿Y…? ¿Cómo te llamas?

A lo que la niña, sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema, a pesar de que le habían enseñado a no darle información a un extraño.

Ese extraño le había ayudado a dejar de sentirse sedienta, le había entretenido hablando sobre el señor Deku y el señor Lemillion, y mas importante aun, le había hecho olvidar que estaba en una espaciosa y solitaria sala.

No sabia bien quien era ese niño, pero dicen que todo se inicia diciendo tu nombre.

Por lo que, solo pudo responder tomando la falda que tenía vestido con sus manos, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada.

— E- Eri… Solo Eri… ¿Y el tuyo?

Y ante aquella reacción, Kouta solo pudo responder sintiendo la misma vergüenza que la chica, casi como si fuera contagiosa.

— Kouta… Kouta Izumi…

Y después de que ambos escucharan sus nombres. Solo se dieron una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es- Espero que podamos ser amigos… — Dijo Kouta queriendo romper el silencio ocultando sus ojos con su gorro, dejándose llevar por el momento.

A lo que ella, sintiéndose un poco confundía al escuchar la palabra "amigos".

— Si… Yo también lo espero… Kouta-chan…

Solo pudo soltar una gran sonrisa, al escuchar la forma con la cual lo decía el chico.

Que si bien era una palabra que no conocía con claridad, por alguna razón, se sentía muy cálida.

Un calor que le hacía sentir como si estar en esa amplia y solitaria habitación, ya no fuera tan malo.

Y si bien, Kouta no había cumplido completamente con su objeto. Fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarse con una persona con la cual podía compartir muchas más cosas de las cuales no hubiera hecho con los amigos de su héroe, que si bien no eran malas personas, era reconfortante entablar una amistad con alguien más parecido a ti.

Y lo mismo fue para la joven Eri.

* * *

Omake:

Tanto para los ojos de los de los PusssyCats, quienes antes estaban buscando con mucha preocupación al niño. Como para los de "los tres grandes", quienes habían regresado de hacer sus compras para "recomponer el refrigerador". Se encontraban a escondidas detrás de la puerta de los dormitorios.

Ya que habían presenciado un acontecimiento que ninguno de ellos hubieran esperado que ocurriera. A menos no dentro de 10 años. Y que por nada del mundo querían que se detuviera.

"Kouta-chan…"

"Eri-chan…"

"¡TIENE UN AMIGO!"

Mientras tanto, el maestro Aizawa dijo con su monótona y cansada voz.

— Si la puerta se rompe por apoyarse demasiado. Ustedes lo pagan.

* * *

 **Bien...**

 **Hola...**

 **Aquí con una nueva actualización...**

 **Y si...**

 **Esto fue rápido, al menos en mi opinión, pero como dije: "Lo que tenga que salir, saldrá."**

 **Y ahora... Responderé a la única persona que me dejo una review. (¿Por que? Porque si.)**

 **MegaChari45: Primero, gracias por dejar uno. TUT. Segundo, honestamente, no quiero tocar mucho ese tema, tal vez hacer algunos chistes con respecto a eso, pero no quiero tocarlo demasiado. Y tercero, tal vez corra el riesgo de que nadie vuelva a leer esto o que pierdan el interés, pero no me importa, esto es para mi y para los que les interese este fic.**

 **¡LONG LIVE IZUOCHA!**

 **Bien... Y como dije antes(¿De nuevo?).**

 **Dejen** **una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Eso seria todo. Que tengan un buen día.**


	3. Una mañana de los tres grandes

El sol de la madrugada se hacía presente en el horizonte, bañando con sus rayos ultravioletas los dormitorios de los alumnos de tercer año de la U.A.

Y dentro de dichos dormitorios, se encontraban tres habitaciones con inquilinos muy peculiares, por ser la promesa y el resultado viviente de la formación académica y heroica que daba una de las mejores escuelas en formación de héroes más conocidas del mundo.

En dichas habitaciones, el marco de las puertas venía acompañado por un cartel que mostraba diferentes números.

1.2.3.

Era el orden correspondiente de las habitaciones, pero en si no eran el número de las habitaciones, eran más bien el resultado de un juego que dichos inquilinos habían hecho al escuchar diferentes rumores referente a ellos.

Estos números eran los que ellos mismos se habían dado al escuchar una frase que parecía estar en boca de los que ya tenían tiempo dentro de las instalaciones de la U.A.

Estas habitaciones…

Pertenecen a los tres grandes.

Y esta es…

Una mañana de los tres grandes.

* * *

— Ah…

Bostezo Tamaki Amajiki, inquilino de la habitación con el cartel número 3, quien estaba parado en el marco de su puerta con sus prendas para dormir con la misma expresión de siempre.

— ¿Seré solo yo o alguien parece estar hablando a nuestras espaldas? — Se preguntó a sí mismo en estado de somnolencia, sintiendo escalofríos por la mera idea de una presencia que estuviera espiando sus vidas privadas.

Mientras tanto, la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba a su costado fue abierta casi de golpe.

Dicha puerta había presentado a la despeinada inquilina de la habitación con el cartel número 2, Nejire Hadou, quien vestía un pijama celeste de cuerpo completo y tenía agarrado en sus manos una almohada casi del mismo tamaño que ella.

— Eh… Buenos días, Tamaki… — Saludo la chica de cabellos azul claro a su compañero sintiéndose somnolienta.

— Buenos días, Nejire… — Respondió el chico de apariencia oscura pero de corazón débil.

— ¿No es muy temprano para que corazón de pollo haga presencia? — Pregunto Nejire, relajando los parpados de sus ojos, a su compañero quien parecía haber amanecido con un pequeño temblor dentro de su cuerpo.

— Lo siento… algo vino a mi cabeza y… no puede detenerlo… — Respondió vagamente a la pregunta de su compañera, ignorando el familiarizado apodo que le había dado.

Y antes de que una conversación madrugadora iniciaría.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta, junto al ruido de un objeto cayéndose hizo presencia en los oídos de dos de los tres grandes.

Dicho ruido provenía de la habitación con el marco del número 1. A lo que el dúo madrugador camino con dirección a dicha habitación, excepto por Nejire quien floto. Siendo Tamaki quien abrió la puerta.

— ¿Mirio?

Exactamente, la puerta que abrieron era la habitación de otro de los tres grandes, o más bien, ex-grande, Mirio Togata.

— Buenos días, chicos.

Saludo el chico alzando el brazo desde el piso en el cual seguía tirado, manteniendo un rostro serio.

— Buenos días, Mirio. — Saludaron los presentes de dicha escena.

Para luego, apartarse de la puerta después de que Mirio diera un empujón hacia atrás y recuperara su firme postura.

Postura que relajo al estar en frente de sus compañeros.

— Muy bien… Ahora…— Y con una voz de mando.

— Es tiempo… De ir al baño… — Señalo con un dedo el pasillo que debían recorrer como si fueran a hacer el recorrido de sus vidas.

— Ok… — A lo que sus compañeros solo pudieron responder con las pocas fuerzas que tenían en la madrugada.

Siendo Mirio el que mandaba el recorrido, empezó a caminar casi en forma de marcha, seguido de Nejire, quien estaba frotando por pequeños choques de energía consecutivos creados inconscientemente por su estado somnoliento, y Tamaki, quien solo caminaba como cualquier persona cansada en la madrugada.

Al estar a punto de llegar al final del pasillo donde los baños femeninos y masculinos se separaban, tanto Mirio como Nejire chocaron contra el muro del lugar, siendo Mirio quien recibió el impacto de lleno, y Nejire quien solo recibió el impacto en su rostro, siendo protegido por la almohada que seguía cargando inconscientemente.

Mientras que Tamaki, solo ignoro la escena dirigiéndose a los baños para seguir con la rutina mañanera.

— Que malo… — Se quejó Hadou de forma infantil mientras se frotaba la frente.

— Parece como si no le importáramos… — Dijo en un tono de falsa tristeza dirigido a Tamaki.

Lo que solo produjo una ligera risa por parte de Mirio.

— Bien… Eso me ayudo a despertarme… — Respondió el chico de cabello rubio estirando los músculos después del ligero impacto.

— Te veo en el comedor, Nejire… — Dijo Togata despidiéndose brevemente de su compañera.

— Ok… — Respondió la chica flotando con dirección al baño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el joven Tamaki, quien había terminado de asearse en el baño, tenía una taza de té caliente en mano mientras se dirigía al sofá de tres plazas para tener una posición más cómoda.

Y nuevamente.

El ruido de un golpe seco en una de las paredes se hizo presente a sus oídos, levantando la cabeza con dirección a dicho ruido.

— Hola Mirio… — Saludo Tamaki al ver quien lo había producido.

— Hola de nuevo Tamaki… — Saludo el joven Togata con dirección al comedor mientras se frotaba la frente, sirviéndose una taza del mismo té que Tamaki había preparado.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Mirio se volvió a chocar? — Pregunto una curiosa y arreglada Nejire haciendo acto de presencia en la sala sin tener la almohada que antes cargaba.

— Si… Así parece… — Respondió de manera sonriente el joven mientras le preparaba una taza de té a su compañera.

— Gracias… — Dijo la joven recibiendo la taza de té por parte del joven, dando un ligero sorbo. — Caliente…

Y ejecutando la misma acción que Tamaki, decidieron sentarse en el sofá de tres plazas.

El silencio era absoluto, pero no incómodo. Solamente siendo interrumpido por los sorbos y suspiros de éxtasis por parte del trio de jóvenes al momento de tomar el té en un día de otoño.

Y siguió así.

— Aun no pierdes el habito… ¿Verdad Mirio?

Hasta que Nejire decidió romper el silencio con una inocente pregunta, refiriéndose a las veces en las cuales Mirio se golpeaba con los objetos.

— Bueno… Al menos no es tan malo como antes… — Respondió Mirio tomando otro sorbo de té.

— Si… Supongo…— Respondió Tamaki involucrándose en la conversación, algo que pocas veces ocurría si no era desde algún muro donde pudiera recostar su cabeza.

— Recuerdo cuando antes te caías hasta estar debajo tierra, luego teníamos que buscarte para que te pusieras el uniforme desde donde habías salido. — Relato Nejire recordando uno de los relatos que tenía como compañeros de dormitorio.

— Recuerdo… que uno de esos días Mirio acabo en medio de la sala de los dormitorios de segundo año… — Comento Tamaki sintiendo algunos escalofríos al recordar dicha escena.

— Si… También recuerdo aquella vez que se te cayó la ropa en medio de uno de los eventos del festival deportivo del año pasado… — Dijo la chica de cabellos azules con una ligera risa por dicho evento.

— Eso me recuerda a aquella vez que saltaste de un edificio con tu traje de héroe… Todos los profesores se estaban asustando pero los sorprendiste al atravesar el piso con tu quirk… — Relato Tamaki uno de los recuerdos que tuvo en su primer año que tuvo en la U.A. Siendo seguido por Nejire quien también tenía algunos recuerdos de sus primeros años.

— Si… recuerdo una vez que saliste disparado del piso después de estar por más de un minuto con veinte segundos bajo tierra. — Hablo con una ligera risa que se le escapo. — Tuviste suerte de que tu capa te salvara al atorarse en un árbol o el impacto te hubiera dejado como tortilla.

Y la conversación sobre las hazañas y tonterías que el joven Mirio realizaba con su quirk habían seguido.

— También recuerdo aquella vez que te quedaste atorado en una pared… Tenía miedo de que ahora tuvieras que ir con un trozo de pared en la cara…

Y siguió…

— Eso me recuerda que una vez hizo que un niño se asustara hasta mojarse los pantalones al aparecer debajo del piso…

Y siguió…

— También recuerdo cuando evitaste una reprimenda del profesor haciéndote intangible para evitar el golpe…

Y siguió…

— También…

Y siguió…

—…

—…

Y siguió hasta que se percataron que el único que no participaba en la conversación era al joven del cual no estaban dejando de hablar.

Al principio se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba. Que hacía que el joven de sonrisa inquebrantable no se atreviera a hablar con sus compañeros.

No paso ni un segundo para que se percataran, que el tema que estaban tocando debía ser una fibra muy sensible para el joven héroe suspendido.

Estaban tan atrapados en aquellos recuerdos de diferentes momentos que habían tenido en sus primeros años de la U.A. Que se les había olvidado el presente que tenían en su momento.

Mirio había perdido sus poderes.

Los había perdido con tal de proteger la sonrisa de una niña. Los había perdido con tal de proteger a esa niña. Los había perdido realizando uno de los mayores actos heroicos que muy pocos profesionales se atreverían a hacer.

Había perdido sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus metas. Todo para proteger a aquella dulce niña que ahora podía disfrutar de una vida normal y llevadera.

Pero donde unos sonríen, otros son tristes.

Y ellos, si bien por intención o por causa de la somnolencia de la madrugada. Se habían atrevido a hablar de dicho tema como si se tratara de un tema de conversación jovial.

El silencio los había envuelto una vez más, pero esta vez sí era incómodo y frío. Ni siquiera la habladora Nejire, o el amigo de la infancia de Mirio podían decir algo después de tocar tan despreocupadamente dicho tema.

Era frío.

Tan frio como el día de otoño que tenían ahora.

— Saben…

Hasta que el joven Mirio decidió romper el silencio.

Creyendo que serían algunas palabras de reprimenda o de ligera molestia, algo muy fuera de lo común si se hablara del joven Mirio, aunque estaba en su derecho.

Por lo que, solo esperaban recibirlas…

— Eso me recuerda a aquellas ves en la que Nejire acumulo tanta energía en sus pies que salió volando fuera de la academia…

Pero grande fue la sorpresa, cuando envés de escuchar las quejas del joven, solo soltó otro gracioso recuerdo de la U.A.

— También recuerdo aquella vez en la que Tamaki se había comido una mariposa mientras dormía… — Dijo mientras se le escapaba una ligera risa de su boca. — Sin que se diera cuenta, le habían aparecido unas lindas alas de mariposa.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, el joven Tamaki estaba con su cabeza recostada en una de las paredes de la sala.

— Esa mariposa… Merecía vivir más que yo…

— Oh… apareció corazón de pollo nuevamente… — Dijo Nejire con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. No solo por ver el acostumbrado comportamiento de Tamaki en acción. También por ver como el chico de inquebrantable sonrisa, seguía manteniendo dicho título.

Lo mismo era para el joven Tamaki.

— Oh… eso me recuerda aquel día en el cual Nejire asusto a nuestros compañeros con un ligero temblor en el piso mientras jugábamos cartas… — Conto Mirio mientras agitaba su mano haciendo referencia al temblor que habían sentido en dicho relato.

— Tenia el derecho, estabas usando tu transparencia para llevarte las cartas ganadoras… — Respondió Nejire haciendo un ligero puchero al recordar dicha ocasión.

— Ese fue un fatídico día… Perdí un broche extra-raro de mariposa en aquel entonces… — Dijo Tamaki al salir de su estado depresivo, volviendo al sofá de tres plazas para seguir con su madrugadora conversación.

Si bien eran la promesa y el ejemplo viviente de todo lo que la U.A. podía ofrecer y dar. Si bien habían pasado por tantos eventos para que estuvieran en el punto de mira de varios profesionales y villanos. Si bien habían enfrentado varios peligros y desafíos para ser lo que eran ahora.

También era unos jóvenes estudiantes que podían tener una típica mañana como todo estudiante.

Si…

Así era…

Una mañana para los tres grandes.

* * *

Omake:

— Por cierto Tamaki… — Dijo Mirio quien no había dejado de ver la espalda del chico desde la madrugada, siendo Nejire quien también no podía dejar de verla.

— ¿Que sucede?

— ¿Has estado comiendo arañas mientras dormías? — Dijo el joven Togata señalando a unas pequeñas patas de araña que habían salido de la espalda del joven mencionado.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Que es esta extraña coincidencia?

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo…**

 **Bien, a diferencia del capítulo anterior, este si me tomo tiempo, y no lo digo porque no lo tenía planeado. La verdad, lo quería hacer lo más rápido posible, lo malo es que cayó semana de trabajos finales y no tuve tiempo. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones. Ya vere lo que puedo hacer. Jeje…**

 **Aunque por otro lado, no me siento muy satisfecho por el resultado, siento que no alcance mi objetivo del todo, aunque tampoco digo que este tan mal (al menos en mi opinión).**

 **Y por lo que puedo ver… Esta vez no hubo review que responder…**

 **¿Por qué será?**

 **Bien… como dije antes…**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Eso sería todo. Que tengan un buen día.**

 **P.D: ¿Qué piensan que ahora Bakugou tenga un espacio en la luna asegurado? Honestamente, tengo miedo…**


	4. Cargador humano

En un día de academia, dentro de una habitación con diferentes objetos al azar, un celular empezaba sonar marcando que era la hora de despertar. Hasta que fue desactivado y llevado dentro de las sabanas de la cama de dicha habitación.

— 5 minutos más… — Dijo un adormilado Kaminari quien no se atrevía a salir de la conformidad de su lecho.

— Huh…

Hasta que revisando las novedades juveniles en su celular, se percató que solo le quedaba el 10% de batería.

— Maldición… — Se quejó el rubio al ver que su celular estaba cerca de la línea de muerte. Por lo que solo le quedo salir de la cama entrando en contacto con el frío piso de la habitación, provocando escalofríos en su cuerpo.

— Haber… ¿Dónde puse ese cable? — Dijo mientras hacia una exhaustiva búsqueda dentro de su habitación. En los estándares. En la repisa. Debajo de la cama. Pero igual, no encontraba nada.

— Maldición… — Repitió por segunda vez al ver que la búsqueda había sido inútil.

— Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, ya tengo que ir al baño y cambiarme… Supongo que solo le pediré a uno de los chicos que me empreste uno de sus cables de cargador para recargar mi celular. — Dijo vencido al ver que el tiempo para cumplir su rutina mañanera se le estaba acabando.

* * *

Con un ligero cambio de humor después de asearse en el baño, y con el uniforme puesto, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose al ascensor que lo llevaría al comedor de los dormitorios.

Presionando el botón, no tuvo que esperar demasiado al ver que el siguiente piso donde se dirigía el ascensor era el suyo.

Con la puerta abierta, se había enterado de dos sorpresas.

— Hey, Kaminari.

Una fue ver a un extrañamente sonriente Sero dentro del ascensor, que si bien no era algo tan fuera de lo común, era extraño ver que sonriera desde tan temprano.

— Hola Sero. — Saludo el joven mientras entraba al ascensor esperando a que se cierre la puerta.

Y la otra sorpresa era…

— Y- Yo… Kaminari…

Fue el ver a su compañero Kirishima con su cabello extrañamente lacio.

— ¿Ki- Kirishima? ¿Y ese nuevo look de cabello? — Pregunto en ligero estado de shock al ver el nuevo estilo de cabello que tenía su compañero. Mientras que Sero solo podía esconder una ligera risa al ver la reacción de su compañero rubio.

— Raro. ¿Verdad? — Comento Hanta después de que Kaminari señalara la cabeza de su compañero pelirrojo. — Yo también le preguntaba el porqué de su nuevo "look".

— Bueno… — Decía un nervioso Kirishima al ver como se estaba volviendo el foco de atención, si bien ya les había enseñado un estilo parecido a algunos de sus compañeros, todavía no se sentía del todo cómodo al mostrar la apariencia de su antiguo yo.

— Se me había olvidado cargar la batería de mi celular en la noche, por lo que no me despertó a tiempo para arreglar mi cabello.

— Suenas como una mujer… — Susurro el chico con quirk de cinta al ser las únicas palabras que le venían a si mente al ver el comportamiento de su naturalmente varonil compañero.

— Sí que eres madrugador, compañero. No deberías ser tan descuidado. — Respondió Denki con un ligero tono de broma al ver el estado en el que se veía su compañero.

La conversación se detuvo brevemente al ver que el ascensor había llegado al piso principal.

— Aun así, no te queda mal ese estilo amigo. — Dijo Kaminari mientras salía del ascensor siendo acompañado por el dúo.

— Si… Un cambio de "look" no viene mal de vez en cuando. — Respondió Hanta apoyando la moción de su compañero.

— Si… Lo que digan… — Fue todo lo que podía decir el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro.

— Whou… ¿Te pones deprimido por la forma en la que este tu cabello?

La conversación referente al cabello de su compañero había seguido incluso en el desayuno. Y estando cerca de abandonar los dormitorios para dirigirse a la academia.

— Huh…

El trio se detuvo al ver como Kaminari no le quitaba la atención de la pequeña mesa que había frente al televisor.

— ¿Que sucede Kaminari?

Y el joven nombrado, se había acercado sorprendido al objeto al ver que era lo que tenía encima.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Con que aquí estaba mi cable? — Expreso Denki sorprendido al encontrarlo el objeto que estaba buscando en su cuarto, en el lugar menos esperado.

— Ey, aquí hay una nota. — Dijo Kirishima sosteniendo un pequeño trozo de papel que se encontraba al lado del objeto.

— "Ten cuidado donde dejas tus cosas, descuidado. P.D: Me debes una." Creo que esto lo dejo Jirou. — Dijo Hanta al leer la nota en voz alta e identificar la letra con la cual estaba escrito.

— Hablando de descuidados… — Comento Kirishima al ver lo irónico que fue la situación.

— Eh… Ella sí que es una buena chica. — Respondió Kaminari con una inocente sonrisa, ignorando el comentario de su compañero pelirrojo, al ver como su compañera le había salvado de tener su celular cerca de la barra de muerte.

— Bien…

Y ni corto ni perezoso, saco su celular rápidamente y desenredo el cable que por fin había encontrado.

Y con unos rayos envolviendo su cabeza. Conecto la entrada del cable a su celular y puso el contacto USB directo a su boca.

— ¿Heh…?

Movimiento que sorprendió y desconcertó a sus compañeros al ver dicha escena, sintiendo como si el metal del cable también entrara por sus bocas.

— Kaminari… ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pregunto un desconcertado Hanta al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

A lo que solo recibió una mano abierta por parte del joven, en señal de que no le hablaran por un rato mientras veía su celular.

— Bien… Ya está listo. — Dijo un satisfecho Kaminari al ver la barra de la batería de su celular al 100% nuevamente, soltando el agarre que le tenía a la entrada USB de su boca.

Pero antes de que guardara el cable de su celular, estando de buen humor por tener la batería restablecida.

— Hey, Kirishima. ¿Tienes tu celular ahora?

Mientras que el joven nombrado, aun un poco desconcertado por lo que había visto, saco el celular que se encontraba sin batería dentro del bolsillo, como si fuera algo instintivo tenerlo acompañado a todos lados.

— Si… ¿Por-

No tuvo tiempo para preguntar al serle arrebato rápidamente por el joven rubio, quien hizo el mismo proceso que había hecho con su celular, teniendo la batería en su máxima capacidad y devolviéndoselo al propietario.

— Who… Solo tardaste 10 segundos en llenar la barra. ¿Cómo? — Pregunto un atónito Hanta al ver la batería de su compañero.

— Solo tuve que concentrar una pequeña carga de energía en mi boca y luego lo libere hacia el cable. Ha veces lo hago cuando se me olvida cargar mi celular en la noche, aunque también es peligroso. — Respondió un calmado Kaminari recordando todas las veces en la cual se le olvidaba cargar su batería.

— ¿Y no te es desagradable? — Pregunto Eijiro a su compañero al pensar que tenía que hacer eso cada vez que su celular se quedaba sin batería.

— Si te refieres al sentir el metal en la boca. Lo es, pero creo que uno se acostumbrado. — Respondió rápidamente el chico, dirigiéndose a la salida de los dormitorios al ver la hora que era en su celular.

— Sera mejor apresurarnos antes de que inicie la clase, o Aizawa-sensei nos hará tomar alguna clase suplementaria. — Advirtió apresurado al salir de los dormitorios.

Y con dicha amenaza en mente, el dúo que todavía estaba dentro de los dormitorios empezó a correr con todas las energías que sus piernas podían darles en la madrugada.

* * *

— Viejo… Que sueño… — Exclamo un cansado Kaminari recostándose en su escritorio al ver que tenía un breve tiempo de descanso entre el intercambio de profesores, después de una larga jornada de teoría donde hacia todo lo posible con tal de mantenerse despierto ante las palabras del maestro Aizawa.

— ¿No es muy temprano para echarte a dormir? — Comento un estoico Todoroki al ver lo fácil que era producirle sueño al joven con quirk eléctrico.

— ¡Kaminari…! — Exclamo un sorpresivo Iida ante el comportamiento de su compañero. — ¡No es bueno ponerte a dormir encima de los escritorios del salón! ¡Además de que arruinaras tu postura a futuro, también podrías causar algún daño a la propiedad de la escuela!

— ¿Aunque me pregunto cómo podría hacer daño estando recostado? — Susurro un nervioso Midoriya al ver la extrovertida actitud del delegado de la clase, queriendo evitar ser el enfoque de dicho alumno por cuestionar sus ideas.

— Tranquilo Iida-san… Solo hare descansar mis ojos.

Pero antes de que el joven pudiera lograr su cometido.

— ¿Kaminari? ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Había escuchado la voz de su compañera Ashido llamarlo, lo que hizo que se pusiera nuevamente erguido para escuchar lo que tenía que decir su compañera.

— ¿Qué sucede Ashido?

— Bien… — Decía Ashido recordando lo que su compañero Hanta estaba hablando con Kirishima después de que el maestro Aizawa se retirara del salón. — Escuche de Sero que habías cargado el celular de Kirishima en un instante. Y como mi celular también se quedó sin batería… Me preguntaba si también podías hacer lo mismo con el mío.

Ha Kaminari no le tomo mucho tiempo dar una respuesta.

— Claro. Porque no. ¿Tienes tu cable de cargador?

— Si, por supuesto. — Respondió una sonriente Ashido mostrando su celular y el cable en cuestión.

— Bien…

Y haciendo el mismo proceso que con el celular de su compañero, le devolvió el celular a la dueña en cuestión.

— Who… Eso es increíble Kaminari, tu quirk sí que es muy conveniente, muy cool… — Decía Ashido con felicidad al volver a tener su celular en funcionamiento.

Lo que provoco una ligera reacción de vergüenza en el rostro de Denki por tanto elogio por parte una chica.

— Ya~… Ya~… Tampoco es para tanto… — Dijo eufórico el chico ocultando su rostro viendo a otra dirección.

— Ahora podre tomarle tantas fotos como sea posible a Kirishima… Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo con su antiguo estilo… De seguro se fue al baño para arreglarse ese cabello suyo.

Euforia que despareció al escuchar las verdaderas intenciones de Ashido.

— Bien… Muchas gracias Kaminari… — Dijo la chica de rosa despidiéndose con dirección a donde se había ido el pelirrojo.

"Te dije que no te quedaba nada mal ese corte, amigo." Fue lo único que pensó para distraerse del hecho de que fue usado como cargador de celular humano, aunque haya sido él, el que se ofreció sin ninguna queja.

Lo que no sabía Kaminari. Era que más de una persona había presenciado dicho acto.

En especial.

Una chica de mechones rosados.

* * *

Si había una palabra en la cual Kaminari pudiera expresar la situación en la cual se encontraba.

Ninguno encajaría más que…

— ¡Que aterrador…!

Al encontrase atado de brazos y piernas con una extraña máquina de correas a presión, mientras tenía conectado varias pinzas de electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo.

Si era honesto, él no sabía cómo había acabo en una situación como esta.

Para hacer un resumen rápido.

El rumor de que Kaminari tenía la capacidad de recargar celulares a una gran velocidad gracias a su quirk se había esparcido como la pólvora. Si bien era un acto que no impresionaría a muchos. El extraño síntoma de tener la batería del celular al 100 %, era casi como una epidemia que la juventud de esta generación solo sufría. Y no había cura.

Al inicio, venían algunos compañeros del salón B en forma de favor, después venían alumnos de los demás departamentos de la U.A, luego venían los de segundo año, luego los de tercero. Incluso algunos profesores se habían acercado para recuperar la energía de sus celulares.

Y al no poder soportar el hecho de haber tenido que mantener varias conexiones USB dentro de su boca, había corrido por los alrededores de todo el campus de la U.A.

Escapando de alumnos. Profesores. Incluso intentaron inmovilizarlo utilizando sus quirks. En esos momentos agradecía las clases de atletismo que realizaba con Midoriya.

Pero eso no le sirvió de mucho al estar corriendo cerca del taller técnico del departamento de soporte. Donde sintió como alguien lo había agarrado del cuello, arrastrándolo a la oscuridad de la habitación, y amarrándolo a la mesa de correas a presión.

— Tranquilo Kaminari… — Decía una despreocupado Hatsume, quien había sido la que había arrastrado al joven a la habitación.

— Solo necesito un poco de tu poder para poner uno de mis nuevos bebes en acción. — Exclamo en un completo estado de emoción y éxtasis, mientras señalaba una extraña maquinaria que parecía que solo serviría como un motor de nave espacial.

— Con este nuevo bebe tengo la posibilidad de que podamos hacer viajes a la luna un 110% más rápido.

— ¡O- Oye! ¡¿No que tú trabajo era el crear artefactos para ayudar a los héroes?! ¡Y más que un poco, parece que quieres absorberlo todo!— Exclamaba un asustado Kaminari mas por temor que por confusión ante las palabras que soltaba la chica peli-rosa, y en especial por estar rodeado de más pinzas eléctricas de las que podía contar con sus dedos.

— Neh… Uno tiene que experimentar con todo…

Pero lo que soltaba la chica solo producía mas preocupación en su ser, aumentando más su movimiento para intentar zafarse de la correas de fuerza que lo rodeaban.

— No te muevas mucho Kaminari... — Decía Hatsume mientras se ponía sus lentes de trabajo y acercaba su mano a una palanca que parecía activar la siniestra maquinaria. — Que estamos a punto de hacer historia.

— Más bien… ¡Yo me volveré historia!

Y con el ruido de los engranes siendo movidos en una maquinaria compleja.

Ese día. Toda la academia de la U.A. Sufrió de cortocircuito.

* * *

Con el uniforme ligeramente quemado. Su cabello desaliñado. Y con pequeños rayos que salían de su cabeza de forma inconsciente.

Kaminari Denki, estaba de regreso a los dormitorios de la U.A.

Si era sincero. No sabía cómo su cerebro había sido capaz de soportar tremenda carga de voltaje y electricidad siendo liberada en todo su cuerpo.

Sentía que con cualquier cantidad de electricidad que pudiera liberar sería más que suficiente para provocar cortocircuito en su cerebro.

Pero lo más importante, ese día aprendió que era horrible ser un cargador humano.

— Desde ahora, me asegurare de conectar mi cargador todos los días antes de dormir. — Se dijo a si mismo mientras cruzaba la entrada de los dormitorios con intenciones de dirigirse a su habitación.

— Oh, vamos…

Hasta que escucho las quejas de la joven Jirou, quien se encontraba relajada escuchando su música habitual, hasta que su celular se había quedado sin batería.

— Justo en la mejor parte de la letra…

A lo que Kaminari, al deducir lo que pasaba, decidió apresurar el paso lo más rápido posible hacia el ascensor.

No quería saber más sobre el cargar los celulares.

Aunque. Todavía le debía un favor por encontrar su cable de cargador. Que si bien, había sido el causante de todas las catástrofes que le había sucedido en el día.

— Jirou.

— Eh…

No podía ignorar el hecho de que se había tomado las molestias de encontrar su cable cargador y dejarlo en un lugar donde pudiera verlo a simple vista, sin siquiera haberlo pedido.

— ¿Qué esas hacien- ?

Y de un rápido movimiento, le quito el celular de las manos de Jirou, poniendo su propio cable en la entrada, que afortunadamente tenían la misma compatibilidad de entradas, y con la del USB en su boca, empezó a acumular electricidad y a transferirla al celular. Aunque sabía que eso solo provocaría un cortocircuito en su cerebro. No le importaba, solo quería pagar el favor que le debía.

5 segundos.

Fue el tiempo que le tomo esta vez cargar el celular. Y con la carga ya completa. Se la devolvió a su propietaria, y se dispuso a irse.

— Kaminari.

No sin antes detenerse a escuchar lo que quería decir Jirou.

— Muchas gracias…

Fue todo lo que dijo, con una ligera sonrisa.

Sonrisa que le hizo pensar.

"Tal vez… Ser un cargador humano no sea tan malo…"

* * *

Omake:

Si bien había superado el sobrevivir un día siendo el cargador humano de casi todos los estudiantes del la U.A.

Kaminari no creía estar listo para soportar otro día así.

Y Jirou era consciente de eso, al escuchar la historia por parte de sus compañeros quienes habían presenciado todo. Por lo que ese día, tenía un plan ya listo.

— Hey, Kaminari, ven aquí.

Y con la persona acercándose a ella. Aprovecho la oportunidad.

— Gracias por lo de ayer. — Dijo sonriente mientras le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda al joven.

— G- Gracias. No fue nada. — Dijo el joven sintiéndose extrañado pero conforme con el gesto de amabilidad de la chica.

Desde ese día, ninguna persona se había atrevido a acercarse a Kaminari para recargar la batería.

— ¿Por qué la espalda de Kaminari-kun tiene un cartel de "500 yen la recarga"? — Pregunto Yaoyorozu al ver el extraño accesorio que tenía su compañero.

— Se le llama estafa de negocios. — Fue todo lo que pudo decir poniendo un dedo en sus labios, indicando que guardaran silencio ante ese hecho.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo…**

 **Si bien sé que estoy faltando a mi palabra con este capítulo, por alguna extraña razón, no pude evitar que terminara así. Sea el desarrollo que fuera, todos acababan de esta forma. Es algo extraño ¿No?**

 **Aunque tampoco me quejo del resultado, al menos no lo toque tanto como prometí. Jeje…**

 **Veo que de nuevo no han dejado una review… Hum… Eso me deprime un poco. Okno.**

 **Bien… Como ya he dicho…**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Eso sería todo. Que tengan un buen día.**


	5. La carpeta de Momo

En un caluroso día de verano, dentro de los pasillos de la U.A. El dúo formado por Yaoyorozu Momo y Kyouka Jirou, se encontraban caminando con dirección al salón 1-A. Después de una complicada mañana donde el calor del sol era más fuerte que la obligación de aprender, por lo que su habitual rutina de salida había sido ligeramente alterada.

— Que molesto… — Exclamo una cansada Jirou por el intenso calor que sentía al caminar mientras se ventilaba con una hoja de papel que había arrancado de su cuaderno tanto por rabia como por búsqueda de aire dentro del edificio.

— Usualmente los días de verano no pasan más de los 39° grados Celsius, pero este día se ha superado a sí mismo. — Comento Momo creando dos abanicos de estilo japonés y entregando uno a su compañera Jirou.

— G-Gracias. — Dijo Kyouka recibiendo el objeto y empezando a ventilarse.

— Cielos… Cuanto falta para que terminen de arreglar el aire acondicionado. — Exclamo Jirou sintiéndose cansada por soportar otro día de calor desde que las máquinas de aire acondicionado de toda la U.A habían sufrido de cortocircuito por un extraño apagón.

— El maestro Aizawa dice que ya han contactado con una empresa que les proporcionara nuevas unidades de acondicionamiento, por lo que solo nos queda esperar y aguantar.

— Ya lo sé, pero… — Seguía quejándose Jirou, hasta que vio algo muy inusual en Momo.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede Jirou-san? — Pregunto Yaoyorozu por el repentino silencio que había ocasionado su compañera.

Y la joven Jirou, si bien era sabido que Momo era conocida por tener una mente prodigiosa, tanto en el uso de su quirk como en la evaluación y acción de diferentes situaciones a su alrededor. Lo que tenía en el interior de su maleta de estudiante, podría considerarlo como un error de cálculo, o algún efecto secundario ocasionado por un posible golpe de calor en la joven, la segunda sería la más probable.

— ¿Hey, Momo-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien, no quieres ir a la enfermería?

— Eh… No. Me siento bien. ¿Por qué preguntas? — Dijo Momo confundida mientras seguían caminado.

— Bueno… — Decía una preocupaba Jirou mientras jugaba con uno de sus glóbulos-auricular al pensar que lo que diría podría ofender un poco a su compañera, recordando lo fácil que era deprimirla con casi cualquier inconveniente.

— No sé si te diste cuenta pero… Estas trayendo una bufanda dentro de tu maleta.

La vicepresidenta, al escuchar eso vio la maleta, y se percató que uno de los extremos de su bufanda estaba fuera de la malta.

— Oh… eso, no esperaba a que lo notaras, pero si, lo tengo en mi maleta.

— Y… ¿Por qué traes una bufanda cuando el calor de este día es más que suficiente para derretir lo que sea, incluso a Todoroki? — Pregunto una confundida Jirou al ver la simple respuesta que le había otorgado su compañera.

— Bueno… — Respondiendo e ignorando la extraña referencia que había contado su amiga, empezó a explicar, que irónicamente tenía que ver con el chico mitad hielo y mitad fuego.

—Al sentarme al lado de Todoroki-san me di cuenta, que para que pueda soportar el calor en esta estación del año y poder estar más concentrado en sus estudios, parece mantener ligeramente activo su lado frío para contrarrestar los efectos de un posible golpe de calor dentro del aula…— Redacto mientras recordaba el rápido análisis que había hecho del chico desde que el aire acondicionado se había arruinado.

— Y cuando lo activa, a veces, algunas corrientes de aire son demasiado frías que a veces me causa escalofríos… — Finalizo sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por recordar los momentos en los que estar cerca de él, era como tocar un poste navideño en el polo norte.

—Si… Tiene sentido, desde que el aire acondicionado se malogro, él es el único a quien no parece molestarle. — Decía Jirou sintiendo un poco de envidia por la suerte que tenía su compañera.

— Aunque no creo que sea necesario tomar esas medidas, tan solo podrías pedirle que reduzca la temperatura de su lado frió. Seguro lo entenderá. — Sugirió al pensar en una posibilidad que evite que Momo adquiriera un golpe de calor.

— N-No sería capaz. Si Todoroki-san siente la necesidad de utilizar su lado frío para poder concentrarse en las clases, entonces solo tengo que ser precavida ante la situación... — Se excusó una repentinamente histérica Momo ante la repentina sugerencia.

— Parece más como si quisieras sacar provecho de la situación… — Susurro al ver la extrovertida manera de reaccionar de su compañera.

Susurro que se pudo escuchar al ser de los pocos alumnos que estaban recorriendo los pasillos.

— E-E-Eso no es cierto… Solo no quiero causarle molestias por un capricho mío, quiero que sea capaz de poder concentrarse en sus estudios, no es como si disfrutara del frio que me da sin que se lo pidiera… — Dijo esa última parte desviando la mirada casi en susurro.

"Si. Lo estás haciendo. Y no eres muy buena mintiendo." Pensó esa última parte para que su compañera no se forzara de más en dar respuestas para así evitarle un golpe de calor.

— Bueno… Si es así como lo quieres hacer, no te molestare. —Dijo Jirou mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su salón.

— Aunque… ¿No crees que Todoroki-kun lo estuviera haciendo con una doble intención? — Pregunto Jirou queriendo ver la reacción que podía tener su compañera ante una simple suposición.

— ¿Eh…?

Suposición que su compañera no logro entender.

— Eh… Nada…

Fue lo único que dijo al escuchar su reacción, abriendo la puerta y entrando al salón.

Mientras que la joven Momo, al tener la puerta abierta, había obtenido una gran sorpresa.

— Oh… Hola Yaoyorozu-chan… Tengo envidia de tu lugar, se siente muy fresco aquí…— Respondió una sonriente Mina, mientras frotaba su cara con la carpeta en la cual se sentaba diariamente la joven vicepresidenta de la clase, al ver como la perteneciente del lugar entraba por el salón.

Precisamente, su compañera de piel rosa, estaba sentada en la carpeta en la cual habitualmente se sentaba.

Mientras que el joven Todoroki, solo estaba enfocado en un libro de ética sobre héroes mientras mantenía su lado frío activo, como si no le importara quien fuera el que estaba sentado a su lado.

— Oe… Kyouka. ¿Qué te parece esta frase? "La decepción, la traición amigo." — Se oyó comentar a lo lejos ha Kaminari.

"Siento que queda en este momento." Fue lo único que pudo pensar al escuchar la frase.

Y Yaoyorozu, al ver dicho hecho, estaba por decirle algunas palabras a su compañera.

— ¡Buenos días, clase!

Hasta que el profesor y héroe en la U.A, Present Mic, hizo una ruidosa y enérgica entrada en el salón.

Entrada que no duro mucho después de estar unos segundos dentro del salón.

— Bien, alumnos… — Dijo el maestro sintiéndose un poco cansado por el calor presente. — Tomen sus asientos y pongan atención a la clase de hoy.

Y con la orden dictaba, antes de que Momo pudiera decirle algo a su compañera, solo le quedo hacer caso a lo que mandaba el profesor, al ver también, que era la única que se había quedado parada en todo el salón.

Aquel día, la clase fue lo último a lo que Momo le prestaba atención.

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer, significa un nuevo día. Aunque en época de verano significaría mejor arrojar todo por los suelos.

Y si bien el día de ayer, era un día que la joven de cabello negro quería olvidar por las varias molestias que tenía por el calor del salón, además de que tener una bufanda que atraía la atención de varios de sus compañeros.

Yaoyorozu estaba más que lista para iniciar otro día, y esta vez, había llegado a su habitual hora al salón de clases, tanto con el deber de aprender como con el deseo de volver a estar en su habitual asiento a causa de la estación.

Y abriendo la puerta.

— Eh…

Obtuvo otra gran sorpresa.

— Ahhh~… Que refrescante…

Pero en vez de ser su compañera rosa, esta vez era Hagakure Tooru la que se sentaba en su habitual asiento.

Y queriendo hacer la misma acción que ayer, estaba por reclamar su sitio.

Hasta que el maestro Aizawa entro al salón y dicto que todos fueran a sus asientos.

Fue otro día de calor que Momo tuvo que soportar.

* * *

Un nuevo día.

Y un nuevo deseo de tirar todo por los suelos.

Al ver que esta vez era Tsuyu la que estaba sentada al lado de Todoroki.

— Muchas gracias Todoroki-chan por dejarme sentarme a tu lado. — Agradeció una sonriente Asui mientras disfrutaba del frío que emanaba el chico en el salón.

— No hay de qué. — Dijo Todoroki con una ligera sonrisa pero manteniendo su monótona voz.

Esa fue otra sorpresa que se llevó la vicepresidenta.

Y al igual que ayer, solo le quedo ir al único lugar vacío al ver que el maestro Ectoplasma había hecho presencia en el aula.

Otro día de calor que tuvo que soportar.

* * *

Esta vez era definitivo. Había llegado unos diez minutos más temprano de lo habitual al salón. Lista para reclamar, y si es posible, marcar su asiento como solo suyo.

"! Aaaaaahhhh…. ¡" Fue todo lo que pensó al ver quién era el que ahora estaba sentado en su asiento.

— El mochi sabe mucho mejor cuando esta frío. — Dijo una feliz Uraraka mientras sacaba dos bolas de mochi de su maleta de estudiante, uno dulce y otro salado, ofreciendo el salado al joven Todoroki.

— Muchas gracias. — Respondió el joven de pelo blanco y rojo, recibiendo el dulce y comiéndolo al momento.

— Esta delicioso. — Comento en reacción al sabor del postre, ocasionado una ligera sonrisa en su compañera.

Y antes de que Momo pudiera decir algo. El profesor Cementos apareció en el salón.

Y al igual que los días anteriores, y con la presencia de un profesor en el salón, fue a otra carpeta.

* * *

Esta vez, era definitivo.

Había llegado una media hora antes que cualquier otro alumno en el salón. Esta vez, estaba más que lista para reclamar su sitio que le pertenecía por correspondencia.

O eso creía.

— Buenos días joven Yaoyorozu, veo que se te hizo un poco tarde. — Saludo el héroe retirado All Might, al ver a su alumna.

Y la joven Momo, sintiéndose confundía, se percató por el reloj que estaba colgando en una de las paredes, que en realidad se había quedado dormida.

La histeria que sentía por el deseo de volver a su habitual asiento, le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo, además de que su despertador se había quedado sin batería y creyó haberse levantado ante de que sonara.

Si bien eso fue una gran molestia, lo que rebalso la gota del vaso.

— Lo siento. Momo-chan…

Era ver que una de sus compañeras más cercanas, Jirou Kyouka, había tomado el sitio por el cual había luchado por mantener.

Lo que solo le llevo a pensar.

"La decepción, la traición amiga."

Y al igual que antes, y con la presencia de All Might en la clase, solo le quedo dirigirse a la única carpeta disponible.

Desde ese día, Yaoyorozu Momo, tomaría medidas drásticas.

* * *

Omake:

El joven Todoroki, mientras caminaba con dirección a su asiento, vio algo muy peculiar en el lugar por el cual parecía que Momo había dejado de sentarse.

— Propiedad de Momo Yaoyorozu, todo aquel que se acerque no será perdonada. — Dijo mientras leía la pegatina que estaba pegado en dicho asiento con unas letras blancas en un fondo rojo, finalizando con la cara de una sonriente Momo versión chibi.

Y al mismo tiempo, vio que la misma pegatina pero en una versión más pequeña estaba también pegado en su asiento.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — Fue todo lo que el joven mitad hielo y mitad fuego pudo decir.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **Si…**

 **Casi como dos semanas para traer algo nuevo. No tengo ninguna excusa la verdad. Pero creo que es mejor más tarde que nunca. Aunque este haya sido algo corto, la verdad.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Ahora. Responderé a los que dejaron una review (No esperaba a que alguien volviera a dejar uno, la verdad. TUT).**

 **Nanina: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, tú y el sujeto de abajo fueron lo que me hicieron sentir motivado a seguir escribiendo.**

 **FearWolfBlue98: Lo mismo que le dije al de arriba, gracias por tu review. (P.D: Porque creo que nos hemos visto antes… Hum…)**

 **Bien... Y como dije antes.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Eso sería todo. Que tengan un buen día.**


	6. El ataque

Nadie entendía lo que paso.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

Nadie sabía cuándo sucedió.

— ¡Vayan preparando la sala de operaciones! ¿¡Me oyeron!?

Pero lo que el presente que estaban experimentando era real. Muy real.

No esperaban a que algo como esto volviera a suceder, no querían creer que algo así volvería a ocurrir.

Eran jóvenes. Muy jóvenes. Y lo peor.

No eran los únicos.

— Doctor, las habitaciones del tercer piso están ocupadas, y las de los piso 4 y 5, ya están reservadas para otros que están en camino. — Informo una enfermera al doctor en jefe que recorría los pasillos del hospital inspeccionando de habitación en habitación a cada paciente que había sido internado en la última hora.

— Esta bien… Preparen las ambulancias, díganles que lleven respiradores y bolsas plásticas, manténgalos hidratados hasta que lleguen a la próxima sede. — Dicto a su compañera enfermera con voz severa pero calmada. Un doctor siempre debe mantener la compostura para sus inferiores.

— Y doctor… ¿Que hay con los mayores? — Pregunto la joven enfermera por la situación crítica de algunos pacientes que habían llegado con anterioridad al lugar.

— Ellos se mantendrán aquí. Ya he tenido experiencia tratando con All Might y sus compañeros maestros. Dejen también a los tres grandes quedarse aquí, si quedan habitaciones para los jóvenes de primer año, interne a los que pueda. — Ordeno nuevamente teniendo el deseo de tratar y salvar las vidas, tanto de los antiguos pilares de la sociedad, como de las futuras generaciones.

Era el deber de un doctor cancelarse el viaje al cielo.

— Si doctor. — Respondió la enfermera alejándose del doctor en jefe mientras preparaba su teléfono para hacer algunas llamadas.

— Espera.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto nerviosa la joven por la repentina llamada de su superior.

— ¿Alguna novedad de Recovery Girl?

La joven enfermera solo pudo desviarla la mirada, no queriendo ver los penetrantes ojos del doctor.

— Ahora está en un mejor lugar….

— Ok…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras se dejaba caer en una silla frotándose la frente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un dulce y pequeño asilo.

La experimentada doctora Recovery Girl, se encontraba completamente atenta al pedazo de papel que tenía en su manos, como si estuviera haciendo un trasplante de corazón a base del bisturí, mientras que un joven empleado del lugar hacia rodar la bola de bingo.

— O-28

Se escuchó por todo el lugar. Produciendo un silencio cercano a una tumba.

— ¡BINGO!

Hasta que Recovery Girl dio un grito de victoria.

* * *

— Doctor. Doctor. — Exclamo una de las enfermeras encargadas de cuidar a los internados del segundo piso del hospital.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto el profesional quien estaba inspeccionando los síntomas que sufrían todos los jóvenes que llegaban en camillas hacia el lugar.

— El joven Mirio Togata y Midoriya Izuku… Ya despertaron. — Respondió la enfermera entre suspiros de cansancio por el recorrido que había hecho alrededor del edificio para encontrarlo.

— ¿No tienen ninguna secuela o algún síntoma?

La enfermera negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta del profesional.

El doctor solo pudo suspirar aliviado al escuchar que algunos jóvenes ya estaban recuperándose.

— Dicen… Dicen que quiere reunirse con usted. Tienen algo importante que decirles. — Añadió la joven con las energías recuperadas, mientras que el doctor solo asintió en forma de respuesta.

— Muchas gracias enfermera, siga con el trabajo. — Dijo mientras se dirigía al piso en el cual estaban internados dichos estudiantes, preparando algunas preguntas para los jóvenes.

Y el doctor, al haberse retirado del piso en el que estaba. No se percató que la joven enfermera, había caído desmaya.

Y en frente de ella, había dos pequeñas personas.

* * *

El doctor en jefe, mientras se dirigía a la habitación asignada, solo podía suspirar de cansancio al ver como tanto jóvenes promesas como antiguos héroes de renombre se encontraban internados en distintas habitaciones del lugar.

En todos sus años como médico profesional nunca había visto un caso tan grande y extraño como esto.

Si tuviera que comparar la cantidad de damnificados de este evento. Lo más cercano seria a su primer rodeo héroes profesionales en sus años de novato.

Aunque, tenía que admitir, que no era muy grave.

Lo más extraño era que varios de los pacientes compartían síntomas parecidos.

Vómitos. Mareos. Deshidratación excesiva. Dolores musculares e internos, pero sin ninguna herida o moretón visible. Algunos cuantos sufrieron de paro-cardíacos, pero era algo que al menos pudo manejar a tiempo.

No había mucho sentido.

¿Qué especie de villano podría causar tanto daño a varios estudiantes y héroes profesionales en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y cómo es que no pudieron hacerle frente al tener a varios profesionales y estudiantes experimentados?

Pero a pesar de todas esas dudas. Sabía que no había tiempo, estaban en una batalla contra reloj.

Y tenían que cancelar varios viajes al cielo.

Y esos recién levantados, serian el aventón que les ayudaría a llegar al aeropuerto.

Poniendo una mano sobre la manija, tomando una larga bocanada de aire para recuperar la calma. Se dispuso a entrar a la habitación.

— ¡Doctor!

Al momento de entrar, fue recibido por los dos jóvenes que parecían estar en un grave estado de histeria y cansancio.

Pero el profesional, manteniendo la calma y la compostura, solo les reclamo a los chicos.

— Jóvenes, por favor, les pido que regresen a sus camas y hablemos de esto tranquilamente.

— ¡No hay tiempo! — Exclamo Mirio, quien solo podía mantenerse erguido gracias a que el joven Midoriya era su hombro de apoyo.

— ¡Hay una niña llamada Eri, cabellos plateados y con un cuerno en la cabeza! ¡Creemos que está en peligro! — Explico Midoriya mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto gracias al uso del One For All en todo su cuerpo.

Pero el doctor, más enfocado en el bienestar de sus pacientes, solo les volvió a ordenar.

— Jóvenes, lo repetiré, vuelvan a sus camas, deben recuperarse de su estado. Tengo que hacerle algunas cuantas preguntas.

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡En estos momentos Eri puede correr un grave riesgo!

— ¡Si! ¡Necesitamos que llame a algún profesional para que se encargue de la protección de Eri!

Era una de las pocas veces en la cual, tanto el Mirio como Midoriya, se sentían con la impotencia de poder proteger a la niña por la cual sacrificaron tanto para salvar.

— Jóvenes, entiendo su preocupación pero nuestra principal prioridad es encargarnos de su salud, varios de sus compañeros y maestros están internados en este hospital, algunos han sido llevados a otras sedes… — Informo y explico la situación en la cual se encontraban, ocasionando una gran sorpresa en ambos jóvenes.

— Deku… Si no logro sobrevivir… Dile a Tamaki que deje de dormir con la boca abierta… Y a Nejire que deje de ser mala perdedora… Y recuérdale a Eri que no es bueno comer galletas después de cepillarse los dientes… — Susurraba el joven Togata al sentir como las pocas energías que había usado para gritar por ayuda con el doctor, empezaban a desaparecer.

— No Mirio… Tú les dirás todo eso… Tienes que vivir… — Rogo el joven Midoriya al ver como su compañero parecía cerrar sus ojos poco a poco.

Y el doctor en jefe, al ver dicho momento, solo pudo suspirar cansado mientras tomaba al joven y lo dirija una de las camas de la habitación.

— Gracias doc… — Dijo Mirio mientras inhalaba y exhalaba para recuperar el aire.

— Escuchen jóvenes, solo les hare una pregunta rápido y utilizare todos mis contactos para traer al héroe más cercano a proteger a dicha niña.

— Muchas gracias. — Exclamaron ambos jóvenes en sincronía.

— Bien…

Y tomando una bocana de aire, solo dio la pregunta directa.

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

Al escuchar la pregunta, ambos jóvenes solo se quedaron en silencio meditando y escarbando en sus memorias, los últimos momentos en los que habían estado cuidando de la niña.

— No lo sé muy bien, lo último que recuerdo era que estábamos cuidando a Eri, y de la nada todo se puso oscuro.

— Lo mismo también para mí, al ver que Togata-senpai se desmayado intente acercarme, pero también sentí que todo se ponía borroso y confuso.

— Varios pacientes han reportado casi los mismos síntomas que ustedes cuando llegaron al hospital. — Informo el doctor a los jóvenes lo que solo produjo histeria en ambos.

— Eso quiere decir que hay un villano que quiere llevarse a Eri-chan, pero primero quiere acabar con sus protectores. — Concluyo Mirio con un rápido pensamiento que le vino a su cabeza.

— ¿Pero no sería raro que en el momento en el cual ambos cayeron desmayados no se hubiera llevado a la niña? — Argumento el profesional ante la conclusión del joven rubio.

— Tiene algo de sentido. Pero lo que es más raro es que porque no intento acabar con nosotros. Odio admitirlo, pero en ese momento estábamos muy indefensos, sería como acabar dos pájaros de un tiro. — Argumento Midoriya después de haber entrado en su estado de murmurador empedernido.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que harían algo así joven Midoriya?

— Es solo una hipótesis, pero en el rescate de Eri nos enfrentamos contra los seguidores de Chisaki, por lo que puede haber algún renegado o seguidor que pudo escapar, y quiere acabar con nosotros y llevarse a Eri nuevamente. — Respondió Midoriya con mucho miedo de que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

— Seria lo más probable si lo dice de esa forma. ¿Pero porque atacaría también a alumnos que no están involucrados en el incidente? — Pregunto Mirio viendo algunos fallos en el argumento de su compañero.

— Cuando llegaron sus compañeros y maestros, varios de ellos decían que también estaban cuidando de Eri y de un niño llamado Kouta. — Informo el doctor a los jóvenes.

— Espere. ¿Kouta también esta con Eri?

— ¡Eso quiere decir que también puede estar en riesgo!

Ambos jóvenes sorprendidos por el nuevo dato se levantaron del lugar queriendo dirigirse a la salida para encontrar a ambos niños que parecían estar en un grave peligro.

— Tranquilo jóvenes. Hasta el momento no hemos recibido a algún niño con ese nombre, tampoco ha habido noticias del secuestro de esa niña en la ultima hora. No estoy muy seguro, pero en estos momentos ambos deben estar bien. — Dijo el doctor con la esperanza de poder mantener la calma en ambos jóvenes alocados por la adrenalina y la preocupación de como varios de sus compañeros y maestros, y en especial ambos niños, corrían un grave peligro.

Las palabras parecían haber entrado en los oídos de ambos jóvenes.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhh….!

Hasta que el grito de una enfermera junto al ruido de un cuerpo cayéndose resonó en la habitación.

— No puede ser…

— El villano debió venir para acavar el trabajo…

Y ni rápidos ni perezosos, se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación, con las energías completamente repuestas por el sentimiento de responsabilidad y heroísmo que había emergido como el fuego en su interior. Decididos a enfrentar al villano, aunque el joven Midoriya no tuviera su equipo, y el joven Togata no contara con su quirk. Ambos estaban decididos a detener al villano, cueste lo que cueste.

Ese era el deber de un héroe.

— ¡Jóvenes!

Deber que no se podría cumplir al escuchar como dos cuerpos, perteneciente a los jóvenes recién salidos, habían caído en el pasillo.

Y el doctor, queriendo atender a los jóvenes héroes que habían caído sin importarle que hubiera un villano enfrente de él.

Salió al pasillo encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

— Lemillion-san… Deku-san…

Había dos pequeños niños.

Más específico. Un niño y una niña.

— ¿Por qué esto ocurre cada vez que les das una sonrisa a los mayores? — Decía un niño con ojos como de gato con un sombrero que se veía muy bien.

Mientras que la niña, solo seguía llamando a ambos jóvenes por sus nombres de héroes tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas.

— No lo sé. Pero hay que buscar un doctor Kouta-chan.

— Estamos en un hospital, seguro encontramos a uno. — Respondió el niño tratando de calmar a la niña, dirigiendo su mirada al doctor en jefe que se quedó sorprendido por lo que había visto.

— Mira Eri. Aquí hay uno. — Respondió llamando la atención de la niña

Quien al voltear su cara. Pudo ver por qué la gran mayoría de alumnos y profesionales habían caído desmayados mientras cuidaban de la niña.

No era un villano.

Había sido ella.

Ella. Y solo ella.

Ella con unas líneas de marcador negro en su rostro que formaban los bigotes y la nariz de un gato.

— Gracias al cielo… — Dijo Eri con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al doctor aliviada.

Sonrisa que produjo que uno de los mayores doctores en todo Japón.

Cayera desmayado.

— ¡¿Otra vez?!

— No…

En ese momento, el doctor, como último pensamiento en su cabeza, se dijo.

"Tal vez no sea tan malo ir al cielo."

* * *

Omake:

La joven Mandalya se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa, viendo el periódico de las noticias mientras disfrutaba una taza de café.

— Mandalya-sama…

Hasta que escucho como el niño Kouta lo llamaba.

— ¿Que necesitas Kouta-chan?

Y desviando su mirada del periódico, vio una pequeña sorpresa en el niño que cuidaba.

— Miau.

Desde ese día. No se supo nada más de Mandalya.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Esto fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. Pero no pude evitarlo mientras comía chocolate y pensaba en gatos bebes. (Aun me pregunto cómo es que sigo vivo)**

 **Pero ahora, responderé a los que dejaron review (Muchas gracias):**

 **Gonzox-kun: Muchas gracias, la verdad, espero algún día hacer pequeños dibujos de las escenas que más me gustaron en los distintos capítulos. (Este fue inspirado por uno además de los chocolates. P.D: Porque siento que a ti también te he visto antes.)**

 **Jesus-The-Devil: Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Por cierto, me tome el tiempo de ver cada uno de tus fics, al menos los de BNHA, me encanto cada uno, espero con ansia a que los actualices pronto. Suerte con tus fics.**

 **FearWolfBlue98: Muchas gracias, intento hacer algo cómico pero a veces siento que no me sale, pero igual muchas gracias. Y comparto tu opinión, no siempre pueden estar muy serios, a veces es más divertido verlos pasar por cosas cotidianas… Un poco…**

 **Bien... Y como dije antes.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Eso sería todo. Que tengan un buen día.**


	7. Descubrimiento PT1

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, dentro de los dormitorios de la U.A.

— Hoy día ha estado muy calmado. ¿No? — Comento Jirou quien se encontraba recostada en el mueble de la sala mientras escuchaba algunas canciones del grupo Metálica.

— Si… — Rápida y directa fue la respuesta Ochaco quien estaba de piernas cruzadas frente a una de las ventanas de la sala, recibiendo el sol cual planta en la tierra.

— Ciertamente. Tienen razón. — Dijo Momo quien estaba haciendo una réplica del coliseo romano con mondadientes que creaba por aburrimiento.

— Usualmente no tenemos días así. ¿No? — Volvió a hablar Jirou mientras dejaba que su cuerpo sea absorbido por el sofá.

— Si… — Volvió a responder, rápida y directa, la joven Uraraka.

— Ciertamente. Tienes razón. — Respondió la pelinegra mientras hacía figuras de pueblerinos hechos de madera que entraban a su réplica del coliseo, utilizando su quirk.

— ¿Quieren hacer algo hoy? — Dijo Jirou mientras el sofá seguía absorbiendo casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Casi parecía querer llevárselo a Narnia.

— No… — Fue la respuesta de Ochaco. Rápida y directa.

— Ciertamente. Tienes razón. — Dijo Momo mientras creaba figuritas de animales que empezaban a entrar al coliseo.

— Ok. — Finalizo Jirou, quien ya tenía el 50% de su cuerpo atrapado en el sofá. Aunque parecía no importarle.

Era básicamente eso. Una tarde como cualquier otra en los dormitorios de la U.A.

— ¡Chicas!

Hasta que la portadora del ruido y la desgracia entro con una patada dinámica a la sala del dormitorio.

Mandando a frotar a Uraraka por el susto. Provocando que Jirou se hundiera aún más en el sofá, hasta al punto de casi desaparecer. Y la réplica de Roma hecha por Momo, sufrió su caída.

Parece que Roma si podía caer en un día. Más bien, en un minuto.

— ¿Q- Que sucede, Ashido-san? — Momo fue la primera en preguntar ante la escandalosa entrada provocada por su rosada amiga, tratando de mantener la compostura y la calma.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso!

Intento que no sirvió al ser tomada por la muñeca por parte de Mina.

— ¡Oye! ¡Auch!

Jalando de uno de los glóbulos de Jirou.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Y utilizando el único disponible como soga de amarre para Uraraka al ver que seguía frotando.

Y teniendo a cada una de las chicas de la sala. Se dispuso a irse cual correcaminos de los dormitorios, dirigiéndose al departamento de soporte.

— ¡No podrán creer esto!

* * *

El camino fue complicado y cansado para la joven Mina.

Carga a dos personas, cada uno con su respectiva… Digamos personalidad.

Y evitar que un globo humano se chocara en cada esquina por su recorrido, era complicado.

Pero había logrado su cometido.

Llegar al taller técnico.

— ¿Ashido-san, que sucede? — Pregunto Uraraka quien ya se había recuperado tanto del movimiento como de su estado gravitatorio.

— ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual hayas tenido que usar la fuerza para llevarnos hasta aquí? — Argumento la joven Yaoyorozu con un tono de autoridad y reprimenda.

— Y más te vale que sea válida, o te juro que mañana no volverás a ver tus cuernos en tu cabeza. — Amenazo Jirou mientras se frotaba ambos glóbulos de sus oídos en un intento de aliviar el dolor.

— Realmente, lamento esto chicas. — Decía Mina con un tono de tristeza y rabia, evitando hacer contacto visual con sus compañeras, tomando aire para lo que tenía que decir.

— Lamento haberlas traído a este lugar.

Sabía que lo que hacía podía estar mal.

— Lamento tener que ser la portadora de las malas noticias.

Sabía que su descubrimiento no solo provocaría un gran daño en sus compañeras, también en todo el grupo de la clase 1-A.

— Pero.

Aun así. A pesar de las posibles consecuencias.

— Esto lo hago porque son importantes para mí.

Después de todo. No podía dejar que ellas solas lo descubrieran. Era mejor que fuera más temprano que tarde.

—Quiero que sepan que aún nos tenemos entre nosotras. Y eso ha de ser lo más importante.

Y sería mejor si cada una tuvieran un hombro donde llorar, a que cada una sufriera en soledad.

Y ella, estaba dispuesta a ser ese hombro, para cada una de ellas.

Y tomando las manos de cada una de sus compañeras, expreso lo que su corazón había preparado para este momento.

— Yo… Las quiero chicas.

Sintiendo como lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza empezaban a escaparse de sus oscuros ojos. Esperando que su mensaje y sentimientos sean escuchado por sus compañeras.

— Ashido…

Y lo que parecía ser la correspondencia a tal deseo. Miro la cara de sus compañeras.

— Oye, no vengas con tus juegos y dinos que es lo que quieres.

— El discurso fue muy emotivo. Pero si ese era tu motivo para traernos aquí, pudimos haberlo discutido.

— Hum… Como que no entendí muy bien.

Tanto Jirou, Yaoyorozu y Uraraka no entendían ni un cacahuate lo que estaba intentado decir su compañera rosada.

Y al ver tal reacción. Solo atino a resumir lo que descubrió.

— Kaminari, Midoriya y Todoroki están en cuadrado romántico con Hatsume Mei. — Fue todo lo que dijo poniendo una cara de memo al ver que todo su palabrerío no sirvió de nada.

Al menos demostró que podía entrarle a la política.

Rápido, sencillo y directo. Así era como se tenía que enviar un mensaje.

—¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y se podía ver, que siempre era el más eficaz.

* * *

Omake:

¿Cómo acabara esta historia?

¿Cuáles serán las acciones de nuestro trio de chicas?

¿Mina se acercara algún a la presidencia?

¿El autor dejara de perder el tiempo comiendo chocolates y esperando a ver una nueva review por cada capítulo?

¿Se pondrá a actualizar mas seguido?

Todo esto y más en nuestra siguiente aventura.

Esta historia continuará…

¡CASO CERRA-

Quiero decir…

En ¡Boku No Hero Nichijou!

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Hasta el día de hoy, creo que este es el capítulo más corto que haya podido escribir (aunque no esté completo, jeje, creo que quiero ver sufrir al mundo un poco.). Y si ven que el estilo de escritura es algo diferente. Solo quería experimentar un poco. Espero que no les moleste.**

 **Ahora, responderé al único que ha dejado review (aprendan un poco de él, jeje, Okno. Tal vez un poco.):**

 **FearWolfBlue98: Muchas gracias por el comentario, en cierta forma, esperaba que se detectara desde los inicios del capítulo. Después de todo, imaginar a una Eri de esa forma solo hace que mi sangre sepa ha azúcar, lo mismo es con Kota.**

 **Bien... Y como dije antes (a la vez de como dice el omake.)**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **No sean tímidos.**

 **Eso sería todo. Que tengan un buen día.**


	8. Sushi

Un infante Kouta Izumi, no sabía que hacer o decir en una situación como esta. Lo único que esperaba era pasar una tarde agradable con Eri, aprovechando la visita que había hecho a los alumnos del primer año junto al grupo de Mandalya.

Pero en un momento como este.

Si bien había llorado y visto a otros tantos niños llorar por las cosas más banales de la vida. No sabía cómo actuar en una situación como esta, mayormente eran los adultos lo que se encargaban de este trabajo.

Pero como si una fuerza desconocida e incomprensible para su joven cerebro llamado destino le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, no había ningún adulto dentro del edificio en el que se encontraba, que eran los dormitorios de los de tercer año.

Tampoco serbia de mucho que la pequeña Eri, a la cual había encontrado en el piso aguantándose las ganas de llorar, no le dijera nada desde que se le había acercado. Parecía que ni siquiera notaba su presencia.

Auch.

— Cielos… — Suspiro el joven Kouta al ver que cualquier intento de comunicación por parte de él no serviría de mucho.

Debido a esto, la mejor opción que se le ocurrió sería decirle esto a algún mayor disponible.

— Espera aquí Eri-chan. Traeré a alguien para que te tranquilice. —Dijo mientras se disponía a salir del dormitorio.

Cosa que no pudo hacer, ya que por cada centímetro de su cuerpo que saliera de los dormitorios, era un aumento en los llantos que trataba de aguantar la pequeña Eri. Incluso cuando lanzo su gorra hacia la puerta, la niña parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto.

Lo que solo provoco otro suspiro por parte del niño.

— Esta bien. Me quedare aquí.

A pesar de haber dicho eso, parecía que eso no calmaba a la pequeña de cabellos plateados.

Auch. X2.

El tiempo pasaba, y la niña no parecía tranquilizarse. No solo eso, parecía que ningún adulto se atrevía a pasar por este edificio.

— ¿Cuándo regresaran?

El joven Kouta no podía soportar los constantes llantos que se le estaban escapando a la niña de cabellos plateados. No solo por el hecho de ser el único ruido que se le escapaba, también era por los triste y doloroso que era verla en un estado tan lamentable.

Si bien no tenía ninguna experiencia en tratar de calmar a otros niños.

Tenía algo que muchas personas podían hacer desde que sus cerebros eran capaces de sumar dos más dos.

Recordar e imitar.

— Se podría considerar un mecanismo de supervivencia en múltiples aspectos, al igual que en diferentes formas de vida, al tener la capacidad de recordar e imitar diferentes acciones ejecutadas en distintas situaciones para obtener un resultado positivo o mayor. Aunque también tiene la probabilidad de causas resultados negativos o dañinos al solo poder recordar pero no profundizar tanto por las razones de dichas acciones a ejecutarse…

— ¿Cuándo fue que la televisión se prendió? — Dijo Kouta un poco sorprendido por la repentina voz que salía de la caja.

Pero en una situación como esta, eso no tenía mucha importancia.

Después de todo, con la capacidad de recordar e imitar, la televisión prendida era un paso importante para su plan. Llamado:

"Operación: Sushi."

Con la planificación ya hecha en su cabeza, recordando los extraños dibujos de niños que encontraba en el teléfono de su tía Mandalya, se dispuso a hacerla.

"Primer paso: Estirar una manta."

Kouta se dispuso a buscar una manta o algo que fuera lo suficientemente suave para que la niña se sintiera cómoda.

— Eso es…

Y abriendo un armario que se encontraba por la sala, agarro lo que parecía ser una manta de color rojo que estaba junto a un traje de héroe color blanco con un estampado del número un millón en el pecho, y la desplegó por el piso.

"Segundo paso: Recoge a la persona triste."

En sí, el joven Kouta tuvo que utilizar toda la fuerza que sus pequeños brazos de niño podían darle para cargar el cuerpo de la pequeña Eri, quien no opuso resistencia ante lo que hacía el niño.

No quería admitirlo con tal de no sonar grosero. Pero…

"Sera mejor que dejes las galletas…"

Volviendo a la planificación.

"Tercer paso: Pon a la persona triste en la manta."

Sintiéndose ligeramente cansado, puso a la solloza Eri en uno de los extremos de la manta roja.

"Cuarto paso: Enróllalo como su fuera un sushi."

En esta parte, el joven Kouta se sentía algo confundido.

¿Cómo el enrollar a una persona le ayudaría a dejar de estar triste?

Pero si era algo que debía hacer según la planificación que lograba recordar en base a esas imágenes, se dispuso a hacerlo.

Con delicadeza y tomando el extremo en el cual Eri estaba recostada, empezó a empujarla provocando que la manta se enrollara con el cuerpo de la niña. A quien había soltado una pequeña risa por lo que le estaban haciendo.

"Quinto paso: Pon al rollo triste en algún lugar cómodo."

Al recordar que debía ponerlo en algún lugar como, el joven Kouta solo pudo suspirar.

— Aquí vamos.

Y volviendo a tomar fuerzas, se dispuso a cargar a Eri-rollo, llevándola al sofá más cercano.

"Sexto paso: Abraza fuertemente el rollo."

Kouta no dudo ningún segundo en ejecutar dicha acción. Después de todo. Era parte del procedimiento con tal de dejar que la persona este triste. No era porque en cierta forma tuviera el deseo de hacer eso desde el día en la que la conoció.

Enserio.

"Séptimo paso: Pon la seria favorita del rollo."

Este paso era algo peligroso. No sabía exactamente qué cosa le podría gustar a una niña que no fue capaz de ver algo que no sean unas paredes frías, blancas pero oscuras.

A pesar de eso, empezó a cambiar canales al azar. Hasta ver como la pequeña niña había puesto una mayor atención a una serie de un chico sin poderes que intentaba ser héroe.

Y aunque parecía ser algo que captaba la atención de la niña, para el joven Kouta, le parecía algo muy simplón.

* * *

Nadie sabía cuándo, cómo o porque. Pero nuestro joven protagonista de cabello verde. Se había escondido en una esquina de la sala de los dormitorios, siendo rodeado por un aura muy deprimente.

Y parecía que no iba a salir de ahí por un largo tiempo.

* * *

"Octavo paso: Alimenta al rollito con deliciosos aperitivos."

Tenía mucha suerte de que los gustos de la niña eran las predominantes en la cocina del dormitorio.

Manzanas. Caramelos de manzana. Paletas de manzanas. Barrar de chocolate con trozos de manzana. Pocky de manzana. Galletas de manzana. Chicles de manzanas. Incluso había manzanas acarameladas.

Aunque, si bien Kouta era un niño, no era muy tonto como para saber que darle todo eso solo lo llevaría a un coma inducido por dulce.

Por lo que opto por unas alternativas más saludables. Aunque trayendo también algunas manzanas.

"Noveno y último paso: Asegurarse que el rollo este bien hidratado."

Y viendo que era el último paso. Había traído de la cocina un vaso junto a una botella de jugo de manzana con un sorbete. Vertiendo al líquido en el vaso y poniendo el sorbete, se lo dio a la pequeña Eri. Quien lo había recibido con gusto, produciendo una ligera sonrisa al tomar el dulce jugo.

— Esto debería ser suficiente. — Dijo un convencido Kouta al ver como la pequeña Eri parecía más calmada que antes.

— Supongo que ahora puedo buscar a algún mayor para que pueda cuidarte mejor. — Finalizo Kouta dirigiéndose a la salida de los dormitorios.

— ¿Eri?

Hasta que fue detenido por la pequeña mano de Eri, quien le estaba intento jalar hacia el sofá tomándolo de la espalda de su camisa.

El pequeño Kouta no opuso resistencia ante esa acción, sentándose al lado de la niña de cabello plateado, disfrutando de la serie que estaba dando. Sintiéndose tanto cansado como satisfecho por todo lo que había hecho, con tal de calmar a su amiga Eri.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta, el dúo de infantes. Había quedado dormido, apoyándose mutuamente.

* * *

La joven Eri había despertado después de una hora.

Al sentirse más calmada y relajada, vio que se había quedado dormida en el hombro del niño Kouta.

Recordando todo lo que había hecho el infante con tal de calmarla.

La pequeña Eri se dispuso a hacer lo que su cuidadora Nejire le había enseñado que había que hacerles a las personas si le hacían algún favor o les era de gran ayuda.

— Muchas gracias. Kouta-chan.

Y dando un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla del niño. Volvió a dormirse en el hombro del pequeño Kouta.

* * *

Omake:

Había pasado una semana entera. Y el joven Midoriya aún no se atrevía a salir de la esquina de la sala, rodeado de un aura que parecía crecer en pesimismo por cada día que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, en las redes sociales, un dúo de niños se habían vuelto completamente virales, por su tierna y súper-diabética actuación en medio de los dormitorios de la U.A. Se les ha recomendado a los nuevos que van a ver dicho video que preparen un químico llamado: Insulina.

Por otro lado, en las noticias. Se informa que el grupo de rescate de los Pussycats y los renombrados "Los tres grandes", han sido llevados al hospital de emergencias, al ser encontrados en estado de inconsciencia dentro de los dormitorios de la U.A. A su vez, parece que uno de ellos había subido un vídeo a las redes sociales, justo antes de que la batería de su celular se acabara. Las autoridades están empezando a buscar cual sería dicho vídeo, con la posibilidad de que esté involucrado por el estado de inconsciencia que habían sufrido esos héroes de renombre.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **Si bien, esto es algo que seguro no esperaban o querían. Como había dicho en el capítulo anterior, creo que quería ver al mundo sufrir un poco, jeje. Aunque tenía planeado subir otra especie de capitulo, pero vi que me salía muy serio por lo que me decante por este.**

 **Tranquilícense, ya lo subiere, algún día, tal vez…**

 **Bueno. Por lo que puedo ver, esta vez más de uno dejo review, por lo que ahora los responderé:**

 **Evolvelove: Bueno, estas algo cerca. Y por otro lado, no los considero los más populares, solo tienes que mirar las cantidades de… bueno… seguro más de uno ya lo sabrá, pero son más como mis OTPs. Jeje, se siente raro decirlo. Y muchas gracias por la review.**

 **FearWolfBlue98: Lo siento mucho por ti mi lobito (no te ofendas por el apodo), espero que no me comas por haber subir esto en vez de lo otro. Pero aun así, muchas gracias por la review.**

 **Jesus-The-Devil: Jeje, ya extraña ver algo de tu forma de escribir. Aunque lamento que esto no sea lo que esperabas. Aun así, muchas gracias por la review.**

 **Bien… Y como dije antes.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Y antes de acabar. ¿Les gustaría que diera mi introducción y respuestas desde el inicio del capítulo o de plano lo borro? Es que a veces siento que llega a estorbar un poco en la lectura, aunque no digo que no me guste comunicarme con los que dejan review. Solo pregunto para saberlo.**

 **Eso sería todo. Que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
